Version 1.14.0
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.14.0 - 1.14.0(1) March 30, 2007 Fixes * Fixed: When going to recent items tab in inventory, inventory contents do not download * Fixed: Crash in llvlcomposition * Fixed: VWR-200: money(); events in a linked sets fail to trigger * Fixed: VWR-109: Characters from fallback fonts don't scale properly * Fixed: VWR-100: Messages form OpenJPEG only in debug mode * Fixed: VWR-97: Several iterator bugs in llmessage * Fixed: VWR-45: trivial patch, initialize variables * Fixed: VWR-14: Inconsistancy with reading binary data in llpolymesh.cpp - 1.14.0(0) March 27, 2007 New feature * Linux client features embedded Mozilla Changes * Texture Pipeline Architecture ** Significant redesign of texture pipeline ** Improved texture caching ** Unlimited texture cache size ** Cache location can be changed ** Textures from last scene are pre fetched, improving loading speed of inital scene * Render Pipeline Architecture ** Significant changes to render pipeline ** Introduction of Vertex Buffer Objects for improved stability ** Better batching of geometry for improved render performance (on some systems) ** Alpha sorting changes to improve performance ** Modified texture animations to use hardware acceleration ** Light objects now affect themselves. *** NOTE: This may cause some objects that are lights to 'wash out' requiring some content to be adjusted * Setting an object for sale enables 'Buy Copy' by default instead of 'Buy Original' * User inworld money transaction history floater removed ** Transaction history can be viewed via secondlife.com * Moving your avatar no longer deselects objects in build mode automatically * Removed old reference to Announcements forum in a login error message * Added Port setting in preferences to specify UDP port (ala -port argument) * Added setting to change cache location * Added 'Empty Lost and Found' option * Added 'Use Custom Port' option to Preferences to specify network port * Objects set for sale are Buy Copy by default (instead of Buy Original) * Increased Classified's maximum L$ payable from 99999 to 999999 * Added '?' button next to Partner field explaining partnering ** Added display that shows intersection of prims with translation plane when building. LSL changes * New script commands ** void llSetLinkPrimitiveParams( integer linknumber, list rules ) ** void llSetLinkTexture( integer linknumber, string texture, integer face ) * More documentation is available using Help > Scripting Guide... * The following 4 particle commands have been deprecated for some time, and are now approximated by llParticleSystem ** llMakeExplosion http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeExplosion ** llMakeFire http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeFire ** llMakeFountain http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeFountain ** llMakeSmoke http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeSmoke Bug fixes * Fixed texturing all sides of multi-prim object failing under high latency * Fixed sitting avatar standing when clothes are dragged onto the avatar * Fixed llGiveInventoryList spamming owner with messages * Fixed group members ability to set home to land only set to group (not deeded) * Fixed objects from library being placed back in Library after editing * Fixed loss of no-copy textures when applied to a prim * Fixed delivery of Email to IM messages greater than 998 characters * Fixed attachments leaving inventory after detaching * Fixed Alt-menu taking focus after Alt-zooming * Fixed menus not closing when something else is clicked * Fixed Friends list not showing online friends on login if 'Can see my online status' is disabled * Fixed World -> Buy Land menu failures * Fixed LSL email converting numbers in the email body to 0 * Fixed focus issues when closing a window * Fixed closed status of folders when opened in inventory * Fixed a method of sitting on other avatars * Fixed double-clicking on TOS switching to a different text display * Fixed rezzed objects appearing at <0,0,0> if you have create rights but do not wear your title * Fixed Offer Teleport appearing in your own profile * Fixed Ctrl-P failing to open Preferences if Inventory has focus * Fixed ability to set sale info on no-modify items * Fixed ability to further limit permissions on items if they are already no-modify * Fixed Object Entry rules also preventing rezzing from inventory * Fixed single-click behavior for objects * Fixed object selection while crossing region boundary * Fixed textures leaving their window when resized * Fixed single items being created in tabbed windows * Fixed menus not closing when clicked a second time * Fixed resizing of landmarks * Fixed textures being applied to all sides when using Select Texture * Fixed objects not deleting if they contain no-copy items * Fixed Pay dialog while in busy mode * Fixed loss of no-copy objects when using llGiveInventory() on a busy avatar * Fixed script editor not regaining focus when function dropdown is used * Fixed opening multiple inventory items not using tabbed windows * Fixed a client crash when opening multiple inventory items (including a script) * Fixed notecards opened in a tabbed window extending outside the preview window * Fixed blurry web browser widgets when UI Scale is not 1.0 * Fixed focus not moving to next window when using Ctrl-W on detached IMs or Appearance * Fixed Ctrl-W not closing snapshot floater * Fixed widget overlap in group proposal tab of a searched group * Fixed a client crash when deleting objects * Fixed Capslock key detection * Fixed context menu for items in an object * Fixed avatar animations not changing when editing an attachment * Fixed object counts in About Land changing when object loses focus * Fixed ESC key behavior (closing tools and resetting camera) * Fixed obscured status bar when debug is off * Fixed client crash in People Search with Picks tab * Fixed incorrect prim count in Buy dialog when using prim multipliers * Fixed build button on toolbar remaining disabled when Create Objects is set to group * Fixed a client crash while taking an object * Fixed a script runtime error when using a list inside a while or do-while loop * Fixed renaming a no-copy clothing item failing during Make New Outfit * Fixed objects failing to attach when selected from a distance * Fixed rare texture swapping on Mac * Fixed non-Latin characters such as Japanese Kanji appearing as small square dots * Fixed textures in the distance not reducing priority * Avatars out of view are no longer animated Category:Release Notes